Food Powers Hetalia
by koriana-123
Summary: ABIERTO A ADOPCIÓN ¿Te gusta comer?¿Te interesa la historia?¿Y de casualidad amas hetalia? Pues genial, ¡Porque aquí vas a encontrar las tres cosas juntas! serie de one-shots no parings
1. Chocolate

**Buenas! Hetalia es de su respectivo creador y cualquiera de los inventos mencionados en este fic no son mios.**

* * *

><p>Año 1763.<p>

Lugar: Europa, específicamente Inglaterra. La habitación esta casi completamente a oscuras, exceptuando por unos tenues rayos de luz emitidos por candelabros, que reposan en alguna esquina, en el centro se puede observar una silueta masculina, que parece estar mezclando alguna cosa en un caldero.

—¡Efectivamente! Con eso derrotaré al idiota de España de una vez por todas, si le agrego polvo de ladrillo pulverizado a la mezcla para preparar el chocolate, tendrá un sabor mas fuerte y se venderá mejor —Arthur Kirkland, la representación de Inglaterra, se ríe de forma maléfica, cuando termina de anunciar su plan.

Bienvenidos a Food Powers ¡Hetalia!

Ahora estamos en el siglo XVI

—¡Ah! ¿Ahora que hago? Cuando el jefe se entere de que las damas de la corte han estado bebiendo chocolate de nuevo estará muy mosqueado, la vez anterior el obispo amenazó con prohibirlo ¡Ya se! tengo la solución perfecta voy a huir a La Isla de Pinos o algún lado del Nuevo Mundo.

—¡Oye Spagnolo bastardo!¡Donde demonios has estado!¡Tengo hambre y este lugar esta hecho un asco!

El pequeño Romano tenía razón , la casa de España estaba hecha un verdadero asco, había objetos religiosos en el piso, comida de hace un mes, tomates aplastados y... alguna cosa viscosa debajo del sofá, ¿Acaba de moverse?... no importa, el punto es que el lugar era un basurero.

—¡Venga Romano! que no está tan mal —dice España con actitud despreocupada y se tumba en el sofá.

Sin embargo Romano no parece estar bien, más bien todo lo contrario, está pálido y temblando ligeramente, mientras apunta hacia el moreno, como si de un monstruo se tratara.

—Oye España...

—¿Que pasa, Romano? —pregunta Antonio, con una sonrisa.

Entonces es cuando un liquido extraño le cae en la cabeza y todos los colores se van inmediatamente de su cuerpo, sacando valor de donde no lo había, España se voltea lentamente, parea encontrarse con una especie de 'ser' gigantesco y con una multitud de tentáculos desprendiéndose de su cuerpo. Una risa nerviosa invade la habitación.

—¡Cazzo!¡Y que no estaba tan mal!

Las escenas siguientes se han omitido debido a que no queremos traumatizar a nadie.

Siglo XVIII

—¡Señorita Hungría!¡Mire esto por favor! —la pequeña nación italiana estaba viviendo en la casa del señor Austria para ese entonces.

—¿Que pasa Italia?

Italia le enseñó a Hungría una pequeña esfera café, que había recibido el nombre de bon bon. Y sabía tan bien que ambos decidieron darle un poco al señor Austria, sin embargo...

—_Eshe_ estúpido *hic* _esshthupido _viene como *hic*_ shi_ esta fuera su casa *hic* y me _ishultha_ como si *hic* _fuerha_ mejor que _yho_, solo porque el _esh_ un ignor... ignor.. ¿Cómo era la phalabra *hic*?

Hungría suspiró profundo, mientras trataba de evitar que el austriaco hiciera alguna estupidez, debido a que por alguna razón estaba ebrio, y lo único que había comido era ese tal bon bon... espera...

—Italia —empezó la mujer tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa falsa. —¿Qué tenía ese bon bon?

—¿Eh? Pues esta hecho de chocolate y generalmente tienen licor en el centro.

Dios. Ese iba a ser un día muy largo, y ni siquiera había empezado a pensar en mañana, -por lo menos- se dijo a si misma -voy a escribir esto en mi diario, para poderme reír luego- sin embargo esa hoja desapareció misteriosamente.

Siglo XX

—América, ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? la receta ni siquiera era tuya y asi como así empezaste a comercializar los bombones, _you git._

_—_¡Pués claro!¡Yo soy el heroe después de todo!

El britanico, se limita a suspirar profundo y darle un sorbo a su té, al final suiza había ganado la disputa por la industria del chocolate el siglo pasado, y para completar su desgracia el muy imbécil de América había aprovechado para expandir sus industrias, a pesar de que la receta era italiana.

Mientras, en algún otro lugar

—Kesesesese la próxima vez me aseguraré de emborrachar a Austria —se decía a si mismo Prusia, mientras leía una extraña hoja de papel que por algún motivo había acabado en sus manos.

* * *

><p><strong>Wa! Nos e hacer eso *se sienta en una esquina de forma depresiva* mezclar historia y comedia es dificil. Por cierto, en inglaterra de hecho le agregaban polvo de ladrillo al chocolate, no es por exagerar O.o<strong>

**Espero que no haya sido tan extremadamente malo**

**Reviews? Bombones? :3**


	2. Helado

**hetalia es de himaruya hidekaz (creo...)**

* * *

><p>Canadá tocaba en la puerta de la casa de Alfred desesperadamente, su hermano no había salido ni hablado con nadie durante dos meses, y aunque al principio había sido como un milagro, ahora empezaba a preocuparse.<p>

─Hermano, por favor, abre la puerta

─¡No, Jamás! Nunca saldré aquí

─Por lo menos dime qué te pasa

Se escucharon unos pasos torpes e incluso un tropezón, antes de que la puerta se abriera apenas unos centímetros.

─Es que… ¡Es que Nueva Zelanda es mejor que yo!

─ ¿Dé que hablas Alfred?

─¡Me superó en el ranking de países que comen mas helado! ─el rubio gritó a todo pulmón

Bienvenidos a Food Powers Hetalia

Ahora estamos en Francia en el siglo XVI, parece que es un calabozo, pero de repente una puertilla secreta se abre desde el piso y multiples escaleras conducen a algo que a primera vista no era mas que una cámara medieval de tortura, sin embargo una de las paredes gira 360 grados, para permitir el paso a un pasillo húmedo y apenas iluminado por unos candelabros.

La figura misteriosa avanza a través del corredor hasta abrir una pesada puerta de hierro, lo único que ocupa la habitación es un cofre con aspecto antiquísimo; el rechinar de las bizarras hace eco de forma tenebrosa, pero la figura ni se inmuta, y simplemente se limita a hacer su trabajo, poner el pergamino dentro del cofre. Se apartó su cabello rubio del rosto y con sus ojos azules verificó que el pergamino era efectivamente el correcto: "Receta para el helado"

─Incluso podría probar añadiéndole huevo ─susurró la nación francesa, antes de regresar por donde había venido.

Sin embargo unos años mas tarde en Inglaterra, una dama francesa se casaría con un caballero inglés.

Inglaterra estaba oculto en su recamara, cubierto con sabanas y parece que tiene algo en la mano.

-No, no seas idiota, no es como si este helado que me dio me hubiera gustado ni nada- exclamó el rubio, mientas escondía tras de su espalda el tarro de helado a medio comer. -Es solo que no se puede desperdiciar, seria una pena.

A pesar de lo que había dicho, Arthur, el helado causó tanto furor en Inglaterra que pronto el helado fue llevado a sus colonias, y allí, fué muy bien recibido, especialmente en América... bueno quizás demasiado bien recibido.

A diferencia de Fracia, en Italia en 1660, el helado fue recibido... bueno véanlo con sus propios ojos.

─¡Gelato! ¡Gelato! Descuento especial a las lindas señoritas ve~ ─pero su acompañante lo golpeo en la cabeza.

─ ¿¡Qué estás diciendo Veneciano!? Si empezamos a darle descuentos a la gente al final no ganaremos nada.

Ambos hermanos estuvieron discutiendo por un tiempo, hasta que escucharon un carraspeo bastante forzado.

─Señor Austria ¿Quisiera un helado?

─Si, uno por favor, sin embargo, Italia debo decir que la atención es pésima.

Y asi como vino Austria, también vinieron múltiples países de Europa, desde Alemania, hasta Grecia y España.

Y así es como unos 340 años mas tarde en la ciudad de Frankfurt, Alemania, dos naciones se sentaban a comer helado en una cafetería, un día soleado.

─Oye Italia, ¿Te gustaría probar este?─Alemania le indicó la foto en el menú, se veía como pasta.

─"Spaguetti Ice" ─su rostro se empezó a poner azul inmediatamente. ─Pero esto Alemania mezclar pasta… y helado… no creo que sea una buena idea.

Alemania se quedó mirándolo fijamente durante unos minutos, como sin comprender lo que decía.

─¿Italia tu…? ─Entonces sus pupilas se contrajeron por la sorpresa al darse cuenta del malentendido. ─Italia los helados no se mezclan realmente con pasta, solo se ven de esa forma.

─ve~ ─respondió la nación mediterránea, con un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

><p><strong>Waa este salio mucho mas corto ToT...espero poder subir el otro mucho mas rapido...<strong>


	3. Tomate

**Moshi moshi! este capitulo tambien se tomó algo de tiempo , sin embargo espero que lo disfruten. las recetas y comidas acá mencionadas no son de mi propiedad, y hetalia, como siempre pertenece a himaruya hidekazu.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Después de largos meses de viaje, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo había llegado a las Indias, cuando creía que toda esperanza estaba perdida, en la noche del 11 al 12 de 1492 Rodrigo de Triana anunció que había tierra a la vista, evitando de paso, que todo el barco linchara a Cristobal Colón, principalmente porque ya se estaba agotando la comida a bordo, que constaba principalmente de...<p>

¡Galletas!

Bienvenidos a Food Powers Hetalia!

Ahora estamos en el siglo XVI, en la casa de Inglaterra.

-¡Perfecto! ¡a pesar de que me tomó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo traerla, con esta fruta mortal, con este tomate, finalmente derrotaré a Francia.

Y como si de hecho se tratara de un veneno mortal, un humo de color verde inundó la habitación, mientras la nación se reía de forma maléfica. Sin embargo, lo que Arthur ignora es que en ese mismo instante Francia se colaba por la ventana, con el único fin de ir a molestarlo.

-Vaya parece que la oveja negra de Europa no esta en casa, que aburrido.

-¿¡A quien llamas oveja negra de Europa, frog!? Sin embargo el fin de tus días por fin ha llegado, gracias a este tomate.

Francia abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y se quedo en shock por la escena, incluso se dio en pequeño pellizco, para verificar que de hecho no estaba soñando. Finalmente, sus mejillas se empezaron a tornar de color rojo, e incapaz de controlarlo más, empezó a reírse de forma exagerada.

-Hon hon hon, en serio, si de eso se trataba debiste habérmelo dicho desde un principio, mi amigo, no necesitabas utilizar esto.

-¿De que hablas frog? -preguntó, Inglaterra, quién al parecer se había perdido de algo.

En el siglo XVI en Inglaterra se creía que el tomate era altamente venenoso, ¡Sin embargo en Francia estaban seguros de que la fruta era un afrodisíaco!

Mientras tanto, a unos cientos de kilómetros de allí, en España.

El jefe regresaba de una larga y cansada expedición y esta vez llevaba algo bastante interesante, era un tomate amarillo.

-¡Romano! he vuelto y te he traido algo.

Una pequeña y adorable nación, de cabello café oscuro salió al encuentro del mayor, era completamente adorable, dado que llevaba un traje rosado, sin mencionar sus ojos grandes, sus mejillas un tanto infladas y sus rasgos infantiles, que lo hacían ver completamente tierno.

-¡Asi que has vuelto maldito bastardo, España!¡Que demonios te pasa!¿¡Quién te crees para entrar así y despertarme de mi siesta, en verdad eres un bastardo! -bueno... hasta el momento en que abría la boca.

-Romano podrías tratar de ser amable de vez en cuando, como sea, ¡El jefe trate algo para ti fusosososo!

De esta forma Antonio le muestra al pequeño Romano un tomate amarillo que había traído desde América.

-Vaya... ¿Qué es esto? Es como una manzana dorada, ya se, lo llamare pomo d'oro.

Mas tarde, específicamente al llegar el siglo XIX

-¡Esto es genial! Yo el mas grande heroe enlataré sopa de tomate y la venderé por todo el mundo.

De nuevo América se quedó con la industria...


	4. Vodka

**Ha ha ha ... (¡No me maten, soy vigen!) la verdad es que me habia olvidado completamente de este fic :( no tengo ninguna excusa U.U **

**recuerden q hetalia es de hidekazu himaruya (creo...) bueno, el punto es que no es mio. sin mas, empiezo**

**Muchas gracias a Wind und Serebro y NUCICO, por sus reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado mi fic, ;)**

* * *

><p>Rusia estaba sentado en su escritorio, en silencio; los montones y montones de papeles por firmar delante de él parecían cada vez mas altos, por supuesto que el haber pasado toda la noche en vela, no ayudaba en nada. Leyes, cartas de otros países, informes de gobierno y finalmente presupuesto del gobierno.<p>

—Espera un segundo... ¿Qué?

Allí al final de la hoja estaba escrito "Vodka 10% del presupuesto"

Bienvenidos a Food Powers Hetalia

Ahora estamos en el siglo XV, específicamente, Suecia. Era una de esos acontecimientos importantes, que incluso un país tan serio, e incluso frío, como Suecia, celebraba; ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con fuegos artificiales?

De esta forma, Berwald bajó hasta la bodega de su apartamento para conseguir los materiales necesarios, y examinó cuidadosamente cada un de las esquinas del lugar, sin embargo no encontraba por ninguna parte lo que estaba buscando; de hecho, su sótano estaba lleno de botellas de licor. No pregunten si Dinamarca tenia que ver algo con todo esto.

—Bueno, se trabajará con lo que se tiene— dijo el país nórdico un tanto molesto.

Sin embargo, no permitiría que esto lo detuviera, dió un suspiro y se ajustó las gafas con determinación.

Ese día, de alguna manera los suecos se las arreglaron para hacer fuegos artificiales, usando vodka.

Ahora estamos en Rusia, 2 de Enero de 1959

El día anterior había sido un día de triunfo para cuba, la dictadura de Fulgencio Batista, caracterizada no solo por su régimen autoritario y dictatorial, sino por su dependencia a los Estados Unidos; había sido derrocada por la revolución , que era de carácter comunista, y por su puesto esto llevo a que Rusia y Cuba establecieran relaciones diplomáticas.

Bueno, la noche había sido larga, y entre trago de esto y trago de lo otro, ambos habían terminado completamente borrachos; porque aunque ustedes no lo crean, es posible que Rusia este borracho, y de Cuba, mejor no digo nada. Consecuentemente esa mañana, la del 2 de Enero, el baño de la casa de Rusia, había sido testigo de la resaca de ambos paíces, producto del alcohol. Ya se podrán imaginar el resto.

Por supuesto, esto significaba que los paíces bálticos tenían que limpiar. En este preciso momento Lituania y Latvia miraban el sanitario, con expresión entre preocupada y asqueada, seguro que si se tratara de un calamar gigante, sería mas fácil limpiarlo.

Ambos estaban en estado de shock, como sin saber que hacer, y así hubiera seguido, de no ser porque Estonia entró de repente. Tenia una expresión confiada y segura, sin mencionar, que una botella de vodka en la mano.

—No se preocupen, con esto— exclamó, levantando la botella de vodka. —El baño quedará como nuevo.

—Mejor que el señor Rusia no se entere— dijo Lituania, imaginándose, con terror, la escena.

Lentamente, un aura morada invadió la habitación.

—¿Que no me entere de qué, exactamente?— susurró Rusia, con una sonrisa falsa.

*escena censurada* 

Mejor vayámonos a otra parte, particularmente la casa de Estados Unidos, el día de hoy.

El sol sale, los pájaros cantan, y todo esta tranquilo... hasta que...

—¡Qué demonios te pasa, comunista!

—Americano, asqueroso, debes decir 'a su salud' antes de tomar el vodka

—ha! de ninguna manera, me niego a desearte salud.

—¡Y encima que te doy de mi Vodka!

—No me importa en lo mas mínimo

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo, espero les halla gustado, y no me maten :) reviews?<strong>


End file.
